It is common in the United States, and many other countries, to decorate both indoors and outdoors using strings of lights. During the Halloween season, however, strings of lights are not typically employed. Nevertheless, there are decorations of witches, ghosts, jack-o'-lanterns, etc. which sometimes are illuminated. The present invention provides a new form of decorative lights that would be particularly useful during the Halloween season, as will be understood from the following disclosure.